


Vaguely Good

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [22]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jenson reminisces about their first Christmas together as a couple, which didn't go quite to plan...





	Vaguely Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts).



Jenson sat on the sofa, Nico cuddled in next to him as they sipped at their wine, the Christmas tree lights dancing to their own pattern as the fire flickered away, the logs crackling as they burned.

"Do you remember our first Christmas together?"

"I do." Nico buried his head in his hands. "Our first Christmas together was a disaster."

***

Jenson came home to the smell of burning, and he rushed into the kitchen to see Nico waving a dish cloth at the thick grey smoke that was billowing out of the oven.

The smoke detector started screaming and Jenson let out a groan, he should have shut the door to the kitchen, but now he had to deal with that too.

It only took a couple of seconds to switch the smoke alarm off, but it wasn't going to stay silent for long.

Slipping back into the kitchen, Jenson was relieved that a lot of the smoke had cleared, the windows wide open, letting the icy air flood in.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

"It's okay, I burn food all the time." Jenson shrugged, but Nico didn’t look amused.

"The food only went in half an hour ago, it's the oven that's on fire."

"Fuck."

"I think we should call the fire brigade."

"That sounds like a good idea."

***

"We got to spend a night in a hotel." Jenson smiled, and Nico let out a little groan at the memory of it all.

"It wasn't a good hotel."

"It was free."

"Yeah..." Nico took a deep breath, shaking his head at the chaos of Christmas past.

***

"It's a new oven, how could it be faulty?"

"These things happen, all that matters is that you're okay." Jenson tried to hug Nico, but he flopped down on the bed with a dramatic sigh.

"I just wanted a nice Christmas."

"It will be nice, I promise."

The words had barely left Jenson's lips when loud music started blaring through walls, the floor vibrating with the low bass, and Jenson looked out of the window to see that they were above a nightclub. A rock club if the tatty jeans and faded band t-shirts of the queuing customers were anything to go by.

"Do you want to go clubbing?" Jenson grinned, and Nico looked at him with terror in his eyes.

"I just want a quiet night."

"I don't think we're going to get any peace for a few hours."

"Fine, let's go."

***

"Only you could think that was a nice night."

"It was fun." Jenson ran his fingers through Nico's hair, calming him as he cuddled in.

"For you maybe."

***

"Can I have a glass of white wine?" Nico yelled over the music, and the bartender looked confused.

He went off to ask the other bartender, who laughed when the guy pointed at Nico.

Five minutes later, he returned with what looked like wine, in a half pint glass.

Jenson was dancing away with his new friends that he’d met only minutes ago, and Nico envied the fact that Jenson could just roll with things.

He sipped at his warm wine, the aftertaste like vinegar, and he hoped that the nightclub didn’t stay open too late.

***

"It was noisy and we were surrounded by unwashed students."

"Yeah, it was definitely different to the Monaco nightclubs that you're used to." Jenson gave Nico a playful nudge, it had been like every other British nightclub that he'd ever been to before he became a racing driver.

"The wine was awful."

"Who orders wine in a nightclub?" Jenson shook his head, to this day Nico was the only person he'd ever seen drink wine in a nightclub.

"I had the worst hangover the next day."

***

"I think I'm going to throw up again."

Nico rushed to the bathroom, as Jenson surveyed the damage in the kitchen. The oven was little more than a charred box, and all of the worktops and cabinets around it were warped and melted.

"I think we're going to have to order takeaway for a while."

"We can't have pizza for Christmas dinner!"

"Says who?"

***

"I have to admit, the Christmas pizza was good." Nico looked up at Jenson with his big blue eyes. "But the rest was a disaster."

"It was the best Christmas, because I got to spend it with you."

"You're such a romantic."

"That's what you love about me." Jenson smiled, and Nico blushed, leaning up for a kiss.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
